


Some weird family arrangements

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [284]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Leo has been invited to speak about his family arrangements to a BDSM Convention and that, of course, makes him nervous.
Series: Leoverse [284]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541





	Some weird family arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> What you need to know: Leo and Cody meet and find out that vanilla sex is boring, so they start a D/s relationship but they need guidance and they find it in Blaine, a professional dom with a blog on BDSM, who becomes their mentor in the scene and then the third part of a polyamory relationship. Here we're years past that.
> 
> written for# COW-T #10 (M5)  
> prompt: BDSM

Velvet & Leather is one of the biggest BDSM conventions in the world, and the biggest (not to mention the only one) in their area. Blaine started it more than ten years ago with the sole purpose of spreading awareness and educate the BDSM community, which wasn't exactly huge in that part of the State, but still had no other guidance except the internet – sometimes an helpful resource, sometimes the very definition of the deepest pit of hell.

It was a small convention, at first. A couple of lectures – most of them held by Blaine himself – for a couple hundreds people all hosted in one of the conference rooms of the North Polaris, the only decent hotel of the City.

Nowadays it's a four-day event with thousands of visitors, and the North Polaris is reserved exclusively for that. The number of lectures has increased over the years, and since Blaine can't take care of them all anymore, there are several guest lecturers, local and from all over the world. This year, for example, there are some from Germany, Australia and Japan. 

Practical workshops are being held in nearby locations, as they need more space and also a more restricted (and most of all controlled) access as per regulation. There's professional security everywhere, controlling I.Ds and making sure nobody is here to cause trouble. Despite the practices loved by the people who come to this event – or maybe exactly because of them – this is one of the most controlled communities and it has the lowest rate of violence. Still, there are always people who show up to cause trouble.

Leo has come here every year for the past six years – three of which spent trying to understand how to fit in properly while his boyfriend and sub seemed to be born into it – but never in this capacity.

“Ya look like you're about to throw up,” Matt says, stopping by a bin to throw away the wrapper of the straw they gave him with his soda. He's so tall and lanky that he looks like a birch tree. “Are you alright?”

Leo looks at the coffee in his hands, the third in as many hours, which might be the reason behind his light tremors. “I'm terrified,” he admits.

“How come? Ya been here before.”

Matt never lets anything affect him. He faces anything life throws at him with perfect, undisturbed calm – the world is never about to end for him – and they are all convinced that this is exclusively because he spent his teenage years balancing his natural urges and a cock that was objectively too big for any average untrained teenage boy to help him satisfy them.

In that kind of situation you either become a Buddha or a killer, there is no in between.

“This time is different,” Leo says as they both resume walking along the hall. There are so many people this year that moving from one room to the other takes forever. This convention really needs a bigger venue, but Blaine is emotionally connected with this place – Leo can't blame him, he is too – and he's been postponing the change for years. “I've never been on stage before.”

“Ah, the ol' stage fright,” Matt opens his wide mouth in a creepy smile Leo's pretty much used to by now. “Dontcha worry about performin' in front of people. Really not that big a deal.”

“Easy for you to say. How long have you been performing? Five years?”

“Ten, actually, but that ain't the point,” Matt chuckles. “Before steppin' on stage ya think it's gonna be this huge event. But it ain't. You know what it is, instead? It's ya doin' whatcha normally do, but three steps higher.”

Leo strongly disagrees with that.

He could never do what Matt does, which is performing as a Dom with his own sub for a live audience. Leo is too jealous to let anybody see even an inch of Cody's skin or hear him moan, and he's also too insecure to do his job properly with people watching, unless it's Blaine. He was hoping he could at least _speak_ to people – it looked like a much safer and easier thing to do – but apparently he won't be able to even do that.

“I don't normally explain to people my family's life and my current living arrangement,” Leo says.

“Really? I thought that'd be standard procedure for a guy who shares a boyfriend with 'nother man and has with both of 'em a BDSM relationship _and_ a baby!”

Leo makes a face. He must admit that he does spends quite a lot of time explaining to people how every part of his crazy life works. In the beginning, Cody and him were a couple. Blaine was their mentor, the one who actually taught them how to have the TPE relationship they both wanted. But at some point something happened and, after a few ups and downs, they became something of a polyamory ensemble. Then, two years ago, they had a baby together, which made the already hard explaining to do even harder.

Nobody ever understands how they can accommodate raising a baby into the lifestyle they chose.

That is why Blaine thought it would be nice to give a lecture on the subject – which is apparently of great interest for a lot of people who would like to make a family and don't see other way to do it than leaving the scene altogether. Leo just doesn't understand why he should be the one teaching people anything when it took him weeks to find the courage to even hold the baby.

“I don't know, I don't think I have anything to teach anybody.”

“Nobody knows more on the subject than ya do, 'xcept maybe Blaine,” Matt says, encouragingly. “But he's gonna be teachin' the best way to put a butt plug in _aaall_ the way 'cross town, so it's gotta be you.”

“Don't remind me,” Leo makes a face. Blaine is going to use Cody as a living doll for the demonstration, and he _hates_ the mere idea. But Blaine went as far as challenge Leo at a video game for the chance of using Cody during the workshop, and he fucking won, so Leo can't complain. At least not too much.

“Still grumpy 'cuz he wants to do the demonstration on Cody?”

“Furious is more like it,” Leo grunts. “I just don't get it. Everybody's going to see his ass—No, not just his ass. They're gonna see everything and Blaine doesn't care.”

Matt chuckles. “Ya think it's gonna be porn, but it'll look more like a tutorial for a medical procedure,” he says, amused. “There ain't gonna be no soft light, no music, no Cody moaning lewd things lookin' at the camera. People don't go there to get horny at someone's ass being plugged. There are other kinds of shows for that. And there's YouPorn, that's even free. These are desperate people who wanna do a lot of things to their partners and who want a lot of things be done to 'em, and yet have no clue on how to get half of 'em right. Trust me, it ain't no big deal.”

“If you say so,” Leo mumbles.

“More importantly,” Matt goes on, “who's takin' care of jelly bean if we're all here?”

Matt tends to give everybody a nickname. Leo's bro, Cody is cupcake. Odyssey, their two-year old daughter, is jelly bean. “She's with my fathers,” Leo answers.

Usually, when Blaine, Cody and him want to spend some time alone, they bring the kid to one of her many uncles and aunts – all their friends have gained the title – but Matt and Casey are the one who spend more time with her, right after Adam and Jesse who baby-sit her every other weekend. 

“I thought they didn't wanna talk to you anymore 'cuz y'all's a shameful son who lives in double sin, performin' the acts of the devil,” Matt says.

Leo chuckles. His parents weren't exactly so articulate in expressing their disappointment in him and his life choices – especially because they are both atheists and they don't care much about sin and the devil – but they were pretty loud in showing how much they disapproved.

“It turned out that they hate me less after I gave him a niece,” Leo snorts. “In fact, now Cody is the angel who made this possible, and Blaine is the distrusted plus one who's acknowledged but never mentioned.”

“Hey, it's a step forward.”

“It's more like walking and not going anywhere,” Leo sighs. “They keep ignoring him and he keeps reminding them that he's the one who paid for their niece. I don't see the situation getting better any time soon.”

Matt laughs out loud. “Is there anythin' y'all do the easy way?”

“Do you even know us?”

Matt laughs again. “Right. Gotcha.”

They both stop in front of the entrance to one of the conference rooms and Matt pats him on the shoulder. “I would walk ya in but that would undermine your authority. Rule number one,” he says, a little more seriously. “Besides, I have my own lecture to give and I ain't gonna be late for that. Just remember this, if Blaine gave you this lecture, it's 'cuz he knows ya can do it.”

Leo swallows and tries to remember that as he steps into the crowded room. A hundred curious people turn to look at him.

He learned how to live with tying Cody so tight that his wrists bleed.

This can't be harder, right?


End file.
